For You
by MakatoMai
Summary: "Have you ever heard Jade sing? I mean really sing away from getting famous, away from hollywood arts? Than you cant understand why I love her." How Beck and Jade fell in love, and stay that way. revised summary
1. Introduction:

It was just another typical day at Hollywood Arts as Tori Vega sat down at the lunch table in between Andre and Cat. The table was quieter than normal Tori noticed, her friends not chattering as much as usual. Robbie and Rex were reading some literature book with a thousand pink post it notes sticking out of the edges, all over the pages- Cats more than likely. Cat watched Robbie pointing out the direction of her pink posted madness, and Andre flipped through his pear pod which only left Beck and….

"Hey, Wheres Jade?" Tori asked as she leaned over to get a better look at Beck who was poking at his lunch.

"Hm?" Beck mused, turning away from his burrito- which he was sure there was something wrong with- and turned his attention to Tori. "What was that?"

"Jade? Where is she?" Tori repeated a mild curiosity rising in her chest. Jade struck some ugly chords in Tori and she knew as awful as it was- a day without Jade wouldn't make for a bad day.

"She's sick, I'm actually getting ready to go see her." Beck mused offering Tori a small smile.

"What? But its lunch~ your not going to leave during school are you?"

Beck only offered Tori a smile as he excused himself from the table, earning a lazy assed goodbye from Andre and Robbie, Cat for once so engrossed with something it was almost scary. But than Tori heard "and the ink from the gel pen is just the right kind of red that's suppper sparkly and makes learning even more fun because I just want the ink to keep shimmering on these oh so cute pink post it notes- you know I think pink is…" . Yeah, Cat was fine.

Tori excused herself as well, not feeling quite so eager to let Beck leave school just to check on Jade. Shed be fine, who knows what could happen if Beck got caught? Couldn't they kick him out? Why would he even risk it?

"Hey Beck!" Tori called quickening her pace to catch up with him, as he stopped turning around. 'Beck's always so cool. Doesn't matter what happens or what I say he's just gonna go with the flow.' Tori mused. She really liked that about him.

"Why don't you wait until after school?" Tori said jumping right to the point. "If you leave cant you get expelled? Or suspended? I mean would it really be worth it? And if you wait until after school we could all go over together-"

Beck shook his head, "Nah, Jade asked me to come."

"Just because she asked you?" Tori sighed throwing up her hands in mock defeat "I don't get it Beck, why do you love her so much?"

And as soon as the words were out Tori wanted to shove them back down her throat. That had probably come out so wrong- so…"Ugh, Beck I didn't mean it like-"

"Have you ever heard Jade sing?"

"Yeah, she sung back up with me in that play, me and you got the leads in…" Tori mumbled quickly looking away from Beck.

"No." Beck said, his voice surprisingly forceful for him. "I mean have you heard Jade REALLY sing, away from hollywoods arts, away from getting famous, away from skits-"

"No." Tori said locking her chocolate eyes with his dark smoldering ones.

"Than, you cant understand why I love her." Beck said and this time instead of offering Tori one of his typical laidback smiles, he offered her a genuine smile. The kind behind closed doors only Jade got.

It was than and there Tori Vega learned she knew NOTHING about Beck Oliver and Jade West.

* * *

R&R: Story now will start from how Beck met Jade- and work its way up to the where the story takes place. Sorry if anyone's a little AUish, Im still working on Becks personality. I think Ive got Jade down pretty well though. Anyway- Onwards!


	2. Chapter 1: Introducing Jade West

Chapter 1: Introducing Jade West

*Beck POV*

I hadn't meant to wander into the auditorium at Holly Woods Arts High School, it seemed I was the stereotypical freshmen, 15 years old, and had no idea where anything was. Or, rather, I was worse than a typical freshmen- little did I know how grateful I would be for my horrid sense of direction.

And that's when I heard her. She stood in the middle of the stage, her eyes closed and her voice strong. It was a voice that was so powerful, I found myself forced to take a seat in the front row off to the side. She was the next Amy Lee with her light curly brown hair that landed just a inch below her shoulders, her closed eyes thick with eyeliner. She wore a red and black long sleeved shirt and black jeans, fitting her in all the right areas. She was a dark angel of some sorts- that voice of hers, it was earth shattering.

And than she opened her eyes.

Her blue gray eyes met my brown ones and her mouth shut abruptly, cutting off the note harshly from her song. I found myself clapping in a slow almost mocking manner, a smile spreading over my face before I could stop it.

"Well done." were the first words I spoke to her, I expected to hear a mumbled thank you, or maybe even an attitude of some sort. A deserved cockiness. But instead, she briskly walked across the stage, grabbed her bag, and made her way to the exit.

The simple action sent my heart racing- I felt driven to know about her. Her name, I needed to know her name, who she was, why she was here- I wanted to know everything about her. The desire that washed through me cant be put into words- the way she held herself up, her cold eyes, her beautiful song- less than 5 minutes of being in a room with her, she had me eating out the palm of her hand. And worse than that, she didn't even have to say a word- at least, not to me.

I jumped up and grabbed her arm before she had the chance to escape, "Wait!"

Big mistake. She winced at my touch, and I stared towards her for a moment not thinking that I had grabbed her that hard- shifting my gaze to her arm.

And than she punched me.

"I don't know WHO you think you are." She spat. "But NO ONE touches me."

"Beck." I said softly, lowering my arm.

"WHAT?" She fumed.

"My name is Beck. Beck Oliver."

She stared at me for a second, seemingly taken completely off guard, before her expression softened along with her voice.

"Well, Beck Oliver- Im not the company someone like YOU wants to keep."

And with that, she disappeared into the hallway, her foot steps getting farther and farther away.

Jades POV

I knew better than to ditch and find a quiet place to sing, it always calmed my nervs. I mean, no one really thought I was good enough to be here. Nobody in my family anyway- I should have realized what kind of high school I was getting into. I should have realized someone would come in, just like I had.

I couldn't help but smile, that boy had caught me off guard. 'Beck Oliver hun?" my hand seemed to get a mind of its own, and gently touched my left arm where he had. 'What a strange kid."


	3. Chapter 2: Not exclusively

Chapter 2:

Normal POV

Beck sees her again at lunch sitting off to the side on the brick wall, surrounding the outside part of the cafeteria. The winds caught her hair and she looks so at ease, like their weren't a ton of noisy rambunctious teenagers behind her.

He stood frozen next to one of the cafeteria tables, gently touching a brightly colored red head on the shoulder. "Hey." he said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper, "Do you know who that girl is?"

The red head looks up at him with wild curiosity, "Oh yeah! That's Jade West, shes in my short story class, she sure does like the color black doesn't she? I offered to give her some of my super shiny stickers to decorate her folders for our class and than she oh…"

Beck had already abandoned the little redhead a faint cry of "Your so mean!" echoing from behind him. Any other time Beck would have loved to listen to the exuberant redhead and any story she could give him about this Jade West. But not when the person he was dying to communicate with was virtually 10 ft away from him.

"Jade."

She flinched at the sound of her name, as she looked over a shoulder towards the boy from the auditorium approaching her in quick confident strides.

"You don't give up do you?" She sneered, as the black haired boy took a seat at her feet.

"Not really." He said flashing her one of his grins, which Jade accompanied with an eye roll.

The breeze ruffles his thick black hair, and the bell sounds signaling the end of lunch. Jades eyes lock with Becks for a moment to long, before she slides down off the wall and throws her back pack over her shoulder before walking and than disappearing into the crowd.

Beck ran a hand through his hair as he let off a sigh, sliding down off the wall. He'd be damned if he didn't get to know that girl, and with that thought- he to disappeared with the crowd.

Jades POV

Turns out Beck has two classes with me, however, after lunch he didn't seem to talk to me in either. I guess he finally got the message which was fine by me its not like I wanted a boyfriend anyway. Not that's what he was after, whatever he was after I have no freaking clue.

I opened my light blue locker (still wandering how to decorate it- black?) and shoved in a couple of random books and folders, and that's when I saw his shadow. It couldn't be anyone else- no one else besides this weirdo had spared me a second glance- I shut my locker door and spun around to face him.

"Look, you didn't talk to me in either of the last two classes- so if youd be so kind Id like not to miss my bus." I spat, walking towards the double doors.

"I can take you home in my truck."

I stopped for a second, ride the bus with a bunch of annoying sweaty loud Neanderthals, or ride home with this persistent attractive- scratch that- persistent STUPID boy. The answer was obvious.

"Fine, but lets not make it a habit or anything."

His arms wrapped ackwardly around the back of his head and he stared towards me again for a moment to long.

"What?" I sneered no longer being able to deal with his dark chocolate eyes on me. He was making me nervous.

"So, I think we should go out sometime."

Just like that…really?

I stopped in my tracks about 10 ft from his car, and just gawked at him.

"Woah, woah, WOAH, back up here- what did you say?" I didn't know what was wrong with me. There was some sort of fire in my veins, I was mad. I was defensive. I was scared. I was shocked, all at once this wave of emotion crashed upon me and I was left with no other option but to do what I do best.

Scare him off.

"Not exclusively." Beck said raising an eyebrow, lowering his hands from behind his head. "Like, you want to grab a coffee or something? You kind of look like the coffee type."

"Who are you to say what type I am? You don't know me!" My retaliation was getting weaker. Maybe, maybe some coffee with this guy wouldn't be so bad.

"Yeah, but Id like too."

And before I had control of myself, I smiled. It was a small smile, and it slipped out so suddenly it took everything I had not to slap my face like an idiot to hide it. No sense in embarrassing myself any farther. His eyes seemed to glow at me for a second, and as cliché or gentlemen like as he could be- he opened the door of his truck for me.

Becks POV

Her house was huge, I put the car in park and opened my door, as she came around her side of my car, her eyebrows raised.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Walking you to the door of course."

"No, your not." She said, folding her arms over her chest as if to challenge me. When I didn't reply she gave a satisfied smirk and walked up the steps to her door.

Now don't get me wrong, Im not bad at following instructions. I just choose not to listen to them, following her up the steps as she pushed open the door- her mother there the second Jade pushed the door open.

"Jadelynn!" Her mother exclaimed, "You brought a friend? Or a boyfriend perhaps? My hes a cute one isn't he?" she stretched her hand out past the door to shake mine while Jade stared at us in seemingly mortified horror.

"Please, come in." She said extending the door wide, allowing me more than a glimpse at my mystery girls private world.

Jade walked in a trance, as her mother gushed to me about the carpet and dinner and a few other miscellaneous things. I just couldn't take my eyes off Jade, she looked completely shell-shocked like she's never been put into an ackward situation before.

And then her mother was quiet, her eyes leaving me and her seemingly perfect smile fading.

"Why are you wearing that hideous long sleeved shirt again? That's all you wear anymore, dark and darker! Like it would kill you to have some color or show some skin! Jesus just like that aweful father of yours, you and his BLACK. Are you hiding something Jade? You trying to starve yourself or something? If I lift up your shirt will I see your ribs?"

Jade tugged uncomfortably on the ends of her long sleeves, wrapping a red thread around her thumb, over and over again. I watched mortified as her finger slowly turned a dark purple.

"You should probably go."

"Oh yes, Jade! Please chase off the only friend you'll ever make! What a shame!" her mother blundered as she disappeared down the hallway a door slamming a few moments later.

And there we stood standing awkwardly in the doorway. My fight or flight instincts were heavy. Perhaps there was much more to this girl than I could wrap my mind around. Perhaps there was a reason she was so cold. I might be that cold if I had a mother like that.

"Im…not anorexic." Jade said finally after a minute or two had passed- finally ending the awkward silence between the two of us.

"I know." I said quietly. Her body was stiff as if it didn't know what it should do to keep itself together.

Another silence rose between us and I knew if I left and she closed that door now- Jade West would never have any intention of talking to me ever again.

"So….wanna go see a movie after school?" I asked trying to make my voice sound as casual as possible, I didn't want to push it and I didn't want to admit it- but I didn't know how many rejections I could take from a single girl in a day- what would this be like the 50th?

"How about now?" Jade said quietly a shy smile burning through her pale features.

"Now, sounds amazing."


	4. Chapter 3: Two sugars

Chapter 3:

Becks POV

This is going to sound pretty ridiculous but I have never had more fun on a first date than I have had with Jade West. I mean movie dates are pretty boring, unless your making out during the whole thing- and since Jade seems to have a strictly hands off personality, I knew there was no way THAT was going to happen.

As I flopped down on my bed, after a small interrogation with my dad about how I should be considerate to him and my mother and let them know where I am and that its their house their rules. Ugh, if I hear that one more time…..

I couldn't help but smile, even things like my parents and their completely un-chill rules couldn't bring me down. Jades smile as she chunked popcorn at the teenagers making out in front of us was priceless.

"Look morons, I came here to watch a freaking movie not to watch you two suck face!"

I stared down at my phone trying to will her to text me. Even though I knew that wasn't going to happen. Not anytime soon anyway. Still, there was something about Jade West that made me catch my breath.

_I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow._

Normal POV

It had been a week since Beck and Jade had seen the monster flick together and thrown popcorn at the other adolescents in the theater. One week Jade managed to ignore him at her locker, in class, and through text.

Honestly, she wasn't sure what she was trying to accomplish but after the episode with her mother- things had gotten ugly. Plenty of random artifacts lay broken around their home and her mother had been locked up in her bedroom since their argument that night. True fully, Jade liked it that way- but there was no way- anyone, especially Beck Oliver was going to get a glimpse into her private world ever again.

She didn't want Beck to know about her mom being a bi-polar depressive alcoholic- that had only gotten worse since her fathers affair- and their appending divorce. It took all the energy she had to fight off her mom from either hurting her- or her mother hurting herself.

It was more than her 14- 15 in a couple months- year old self could handle. And that's when….

Jade settled down into her seat behind Cat in short story, it was to much to think about. And as the teacher started his lecture about creativity and about how poetry was an art- who considered/wanted this to me their main profession- her phone vibrated.

To Jade

From Beck

_Guess where I am?_

Jade rolled her eyes, Really? Couldn't the boy take a hint? She hadn't seen or spoken to him in a bloody week, obviously that whole exclusive or not exclusive thing wasn't going to happen!

To Beck

From Jade

_Like I care._

Jade huffed trying to not to slam her phone shut, picking up her pencil to doodle in the corner of her paper. She had gotten as far as two corners on a star when her phone vibrated again.

If Jade West had been animal- she would have growled.

To Jade

From Beck

_You will in a minute._

Jade stared at her phone as if it were going to elaborate, and when it didn't. She grumbled something as quietly as her annoyed self could muster and put her phone in her pocket. It was, exactly a minute later Beck Oliver walked into the classroom. It took all Jade had not to gawk at him, her dark eyes growing wide.

Was he serious?

"Oh I see we have a transfer? Ah Mr. Oliver please take a seat."

And the only seat available…was next to me. Go freaking figure.

Becks POV

I took my seat next to her, doing everything I could NOT to smile. This girl was good, she managed to avoid me in the hallways, at lunch, and even the classes we shared together. But now, what choice did she have when she sat right next to me?

"So, ya gonna talk to me?"

"Nope."

"But you just did."

"….Screw you."

"So soon?"

"ARGHHH!" Jade growled slamming her book against the desk causing every one in the classes attention to be directed to her and Beck. The teacher raised an eyebrow, as he cleared his throat unsure of how to respond to the interruption.

"Is there a problem Miss West?"

"I…ugh, no." She said frustrated laying her head down against the cool desk. "Stupid Beck." She muttered giving me a death glare.

I couldn't help it, getting underneath this girls skin was my favorite.

"Coffee after school?" I asked batting my eye lashes for added affect.

"Yeah, sure whatever."

Our second date….cool.

Normal POV

Jade made her way into the booth at the coffee shop Beck had taken her to, her gaze shifting towards the window.

"_Two sugars."_

"_Sure." Beck called over a shoulder, making his way to the counter where a girl with short blonde hair smiled and nodded, giggling like Beck had just said the funniest thing she had ever heard._

"_Hey!" Jade barked in their direction. "I don't think there is anything funny about coffee!" _

She wasn't sure why she did that. Why should it matter if Beck was talking to another girl? Jade West most certainly did NOT care. After another minute Beck returned with their coffee making his way into the booth.

"Two sugars." He said smiling as he set her coffee down in front of her, taking a sip of his vanilla latte.

Jade wrapped her pale hands around the cup, as she stared at the boy across from her. He was cute with his wavy jet black hair, thin yet muscular build, his laidback smile…what was he interested in a girl like her for?

Now, Jade didn't think she was ugly by any stretch of the imagination- but, she seemed like his polar opposite. What would a nice guy like him want with a -well as some of the girls were fond of saying- a bitch like her.

"You shouldn't frown like that." Beck says a sly smile grazing his lips. "Itll cause wrinkles."

"Funny." She muttered.

Beck leaned forward. "Lets play a game."

"Are you serious?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Because games are stupid."

"No they're not. There fun. 5 questions, I ask you, you answer than you ask me."

"Seriously?"

"Please?"

"Ugh, whatever. Ask your damn question."

"Language Jade."

"You want to play or not?"

"Im sorry. So have we moved from non exclusive to exclusive?"

"NO! Why would you even say such a ridiculous thing?"

"Than why were you snapping at the waitress? Wasn't it because she was flirting with me?"

"Like I care what bimbo flirts with you! And that's THREE questions!"

"Awe come on Jade!"

Jade huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "You said 5 questions, you have two more, be more careful next time."

"Would you let me take you on a real date?"

"This isn't a real date?"

"No I mean, let me take you some where _nice_ Jade.'

"I think this is nice."

"Ugh. I mean let me buy you dinner somewhere nice. Lets make the little non exclusive a little more exclusive."

"Will it get you to drop your last question if I say yes?"

"Is that your question?"

"Of course that's not my question!"

"That sounded like a question Jade."

"Argh! Would you!"

"Would I what? Let you get away with that question? Is that your second question!"

"Ugh, fine Beck FINE! You can take me out somewhere NICE."

"That's all I needed, and yes Ill give up my last question for you." He paused smiling ear to ear. "Your turn Jade."

Jade paused, her frustration simmering down.

"Why do you want to take me out anyway? I mean- tons of mildy attractive girls like you- why…me?"


	5. Chapter 4: Booboo Eyes

Chapter 4:

The question wasn't what Beck Oliver had expected- He had expected a why don't you leave me alone- but why her? Why Jade West? That was the question wasn't it. And it wasn't until she asked- did he realize he didn't know. Not really. It was just a raw undeniable attraction to just know her- that made him catch his breath.

But he could never say that, too cliché.

"There isn't a good reason for it." Beck finally said after a pause to long, his response being a raised eyebrow from Jade.

"There's no good reason for liking me?"

"Nothing that doesn't come out making me sound like a sap." Beck said giving her one of his easy smiles, which in return earned a smile from her.

Jade opened her lips to ask her next question but as soon as she did- Becks phone lit up and vibrated across the table, and unknown number glistening on the screen. She watched it vibrate from his latte towards the edge of the table.

"You going to get that?" She said taking a sip of her coffee, Becks smile growing.

"Question number two." He mouthed as he opened the phone, and greeted with a warm "Hello.'

Jade grumbled and considered interrupting his phone call or tossing his latte on his lap…but than decided against it. He wasn't to bad at playing her game- he could hold his own and that had earned some points in Jade West's book.

Beck was no longer sitting in their booth- but pacing excitedly in front of it.

"That's great- When can I? Now? Thanks! Ill see you soon!"

Jade looked up at Beck, rising to a stand not being able to stand the fact that he was towering over her anymore- the boy grinning ear to freaking ear…

"What are you-"

And before she could get the words out his mouth clamped down on hers. His soft hands cradled the back of her head, tangled in her dark brown hair. His mouth soft but firmly exploring hers, and before any sense of the situation could come over Jade West- her hands had found his face and if possible were holding him into her for as long as time would allow it.

She saw stars, and fireworks, and rockets, and magic as he pulled away from her.

"I got the job." He said his voice breathless as his dark smoldering eyes stared down her crystal blue ones. "And god have I been longing to do that."

And with that Beck Oliver took out of the little coffee up, yelling an "Ill call you later!"

Jade slumped into the booth, staring blankly at her coffee as the blonde hair waitress approached the booth next to theirs to clean up another customers left over coffee-cake. A smile spread across her lips as she looked at Jade.

"Is that your boyfriend? Hes a cute one that one~" She commented tucking a piece of golden curls behind her ear.

And before Jade could examine her words-

"Yeah. He is."

TWO MONTHS LATER

Jade and Beck are an official couple and known all through-out Holly Woods Arts. They eat lunch together everyday, sit next to each other in every class, and spend as many hours together outside of school as Beck's job allows.

Jade yells at girls who get to close to him, they go on several more coffee dates and Beck spends all his time working, and with Jade West.

Their relationship is incomprehensible to the students that go there- but no one questions it to there face. But they see the stares, and they know people wonder, but they are so caught up in each other- neither of them give it a second thought. And while people don't understand it- they can see in their fights and in their gestures, and how they kiss when their angry, upset, or over-joyed. They give each other their all- every ounce of them is given to the other as if they've surrendered themselves completely.

It baffles them that love like that is possible…but its only just started. And Everyone's wondering when its going to end.

Jades POV

I know I shouldn't have let him taken me on that coffee date those two months ago. Because it took all the willpower to hold out and continue to be non-exclusive those two months- and even though there could have been other boys, there never were. The way he kissed- and the way he still kisses me makes me feel like a weights been lifted off me, and I can almost feel excitement towards our future. Maybe not years from now, but next week- next month- I can feel it, I can feel his excitement about life, about his future, about his acting and his job- my heart pumps a thousand times faster when Im with him.

And it hasn't hurt me yet- so I might as well enjoy the ride.

I slam my plain black painted locker close, and wonder why it feels like its missing something- only to hear a very high pitched squeal behind me.

"Why wont you leave me alone!" the brightly colored red head, Cat I believe her name is, yells towards a much taller blonde, two goons hanging at her side- like they're suppose to be her back up against the much smaller freshmen. I think I knew the blonde…Lesley, a senior, she was in my logic class.

I watched as she knocked Cats books from her hand and they slid across the floor, one all the way towards me. I knelt down and picked up the book that landed in front of my feet, a pink covered glittery story book for our writing class- I sighed this girl had some disgusting taste but that was nothing felt towards the annoyance I had for people like her.

I walked over to Cat and handed her the book making it a point to stand between her and Lesley.

"Awh! Did you come over here to help her pick up her books" Lesley cooed, her goon squad laughing on command. How cliché, it was even more sickening than Cat's pink book cover.

"Are you two lesbians? Here to stick up for your girlfriend?" she continued.

The words came out smoothly as if I was reading off a script- no stuttering, no hesitation-no thinking- they just came out as if they were the most natural thing to say- and once I started, I wondered if Id be able to stop.

"I think you should help her, after all, you're the one who spends so much time on your knees."

The girls at her side stared her, their mouths agape as their eyes turned towards Lesley as they eagerly awaited her comeback, feeding off the drama. Cats eyes stared up to me from the floor, as if to ask me what I have done- her flight or fight instincts kicking in as her eyes jolted around the open hallway as if to find a hiding spot, or a savior.

"What did you say?" I watched the blondes hand tremble, great someone else was going to strike me, I guess it was better than….

"Your hard of hearing too?"

Her hand came up high to strike, but a bigger hand grabbed her wrist- I glanced up slowly wondering who had come to my quote unquote rescue only to realize I probably wasn't even about to rescued at all.

"Let me take care of it babe."

It was Ryan, Lesley's boyfriend. This could be bad.

She scuffed off, but not until giving me a smirk, her and her goon squad stomping away. Cat finally managing to find her books and her feet, her eyes pleading towards Robbie.

"That was really nice of you to stop your girlfriend from hitting Jade- I was so scared and it would have been all my-"

"Shut up." He said giving her a harsh stare and it was exactly as I had expected. He wasn't going to let us off easily. Or at least, let me off easily.

"I saved your pretty face." He said trapping me against the locker, "Unless you want my girlfriend to come back here. You owe me payment."

Anger coursed through my veins and I felt blind, I knew I should be fighting with my body- especially since he had backed me up against the lockers. I looked towards Cat with a look that said get out of here- and she listened. She took off running, the bell echoing through out the hallway along with her footsteps- and still the words came out of me like poison.

"I owe you nothing. I'm not some cheap whore like your girlfriend. I have nothing to give someone as repulsive as you are."

He smirked. "I like them fiesty." And he jerked my chin up to face him so roughly, he cracked my neck.

Anger jostled through me once again…and instead of words- I did the most repulsive gesture I could think of , or act upon rather.

I spit on him.

Becks POV

I knew I should move. I was standing there like an idiot watching this guy put his hands aggressively on my girlfriend. Her dark eyes glaring at him with so much intensity I was waiting for the guy to fall to the floor. Move Beck. Move. I chided myself, but my feet seemed to have a mind of their own…they wouldn't budge.

And than she spit on him, I watched as he wiped his face off with the back of his hand- I watched him raise his hand- and suddenly my feet were going carrying me at an impossibly quick rate and my hand was on his shoulder.

"I think you should-"

And his fist connected with my jaw, and I was on the floor with some blonde ass spikey haired senior staring at me like I had just ruined the moment- and now he was going to kick my ass. Some moment.

Than there she was kneeling down beside me, propping me up against her lap, a compassionate side of Jade that was rarely shown at school. And for a moment, I forgot about him towering over us, her blue eyes wide with concern as her hands wandered my face. I'm not sure what she was looking for- swelling, signs of a black eye? Id take two if she'd let me lay in her lap all day.

Man, I've got it bad.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Well that's just rude….oh, wait, she' not talking to me is she..?

A few words are passed, but my head hurts and I don't manage to hear them. I probably should take up a fighting class or something. I don't want my chick defending me because I cant take or give a hit. But lets face it, Im not a fighting type of guy. I just don't get really mad and because of that.

I groaned.

Jade looks at me and sighs helping me to the best of my ability to my feet. "Lets get you to the nurse."

And I do not object.

Normal POV

Beck sits in a chair in the nurses office, a bag of ice pressed to his swollen eye. Jade sits beside him arms crossed over her chest as if being in the nurses office is completely offensive. Maybe it's the fact that the nurse has told her to leave 5 times which Jade retorted with a long curt drawn out "No."

"That was really sweet of you" Beck said as the nurse left the room to write Beck and Beck only a late pass.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "Telling the nurse to go to hell?"

Of course that was her first thought.

"No, what you did for Cat."

"Oh." Jade said growing silent for a moment, "She's alright."

And Beck knew well enough that if Jade thought somebody was alright- she actually liked them. Because well, nobody was alright in Jades book. So, it was kind of cool there was someone else besides him that Jade liked. Beck could get along with anybody…so he worried about Jade at times. He encouraged her to talk to his friends Andre, and Robbie who he had to admit struck a nerv a time or two with that obnoxious puppet of his. But the only time she presented any conversation with them it consisted of insults and glares.

"So, homecomings coming up." Beck said changing the subject.

"So?" Jade asked as if that was the most irrelevant piece of information on the face of the planet.

"So you should go with me, Andre, Robbie, and Cat could tag along.".

"I don't do dances."

"Awe…You cant turn me down with a boo-boo eye." Beck said sticking his lower lip out, as if sticking it out would prove a point and change Jades mind entirely.

There was an uncomfortable silence that rose between the two of them, a silence that hadn't occurred since Beck met Jades mother. And he wasn't sure why it had arose between the two of them, and he sure as hell wasn't sure how to eliminate it and than she spoke- it was so soft he had to strain to hear her.

"I cant wear dresses."

"What do you mean- if it's the color Im sure you could find…"

Jade glared at him "As if Im worried if they have a black dress or not Beck!"

It wasn't the typical Jade death glare, there was something else there….something that made Beck's voice catch in his throat and advert his attention elsewhere. It took two months for him to make her his- and he still knows as little about her as he did on day 1. Would she ever open up to him?

Beck Oliver had his doubts.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for all the support guys :J Annnd for the next chapter, I need 5 reviews please? :) Id greatly appreciate any support or constructive criticism you'd like to give.


	6. Chapter 5: Papercut

A/N: Thank you Dofd, your review inspired an early update, than an my impatient enthusiasm. :)

Small warning; its a tad morbid. And when I say tad, thats very open-ended. So, read on!

* * *

Chapter 5: Paper cut

It was a brisk Saturday in late November when Beck went over to Jades house for the first time since he dropped her home back in September. He knocked on the door hesitantly wondering who he would get- and if Jade would be happy to see him or not. Usually he called her and they met somewhere- mainly the coffee shop, and once or twice the library for school work.

The door opened slowly revealing Jade a unfamiliar looking Jade, a Jade that made Beck's drawl drop. Not that she didn't usually make his jaw drop, and not that this jaw dropping was a bad thing by any means- she just looked so different.

Her pale body leaned against the door jam, her brown hair tied in a messy high pony tail, a few stray strands hanging down and framing her face, while he mascara and eye shadow were still dark and heavy, she wore a white long sleeve shirt that framed her upper figure perfectly and black jeans.

"Sup?" She said raising an eyebrow- wondering what Becks deal was- completely oblivious to her difference in appearance and why that of anything would shock him.

"You look different?" He questioned not trying to come off rude. Sometimes talking to Jade was like walking on eggshells.

"Oh, all my other shirts are in the wash-" She said pointing backwards into her house as if that explained everything. And before Beck could get another word in- he was taken by surprise once again. "Wanna come in?" the door expanding for him to slide past her.

"So, mom not home?"

"Nah, she'll be back in a few days."

"Where she go?"

"Don't know. Don't care really. She disappears every once in a while."

Beck didn't push it.

"So, I was thinking we should go get you a dress this weekend?" Beck said flopping down on the couch in Jades living room, Jade taking a seat next to him.

"Ugh, Beck are you still on that really?" Jade said rolling her eyes. "Im not going to the stupid Homecoming dance with you! I DON'T DO DANCES!"

Beck smiled. "Jadelyn West cant dance?"

"Argh! didn't I tell you NOT to call me that Beckley? And of course I can dance, im going to Hollywood Arts- for cripes don't degrade me to that Vega chicks level!"

"Point. Trina has no talent (remember Tori isn't going there as of yet) whatsoever. That aside, if its not dancing why wont you go with me Jade? It'll be fun."

Jade through her hands up in the air in mock surrender, standing abruptly from the couch not wanting to have any more to do with such an idiotic conversation. Was this boy really so determined to get her go to a good for nothing dance? They were pointless a waste of time- and yet he continued to push just right, just brushing against all of my buttons as if he were teasing me.

"I'm going to get a drink." She announced walking away from him, the couch making a soft noise relinquishing his weight as he leaned forward and grabbed her arm, not hard enough to hurt her (even though she flinched under his touch) but hard enough to draw her attention to him. Just like their kiss, the grip was fast, abrupt, and forceful but not nearly enough to draw pain or seem threatening. Everything between them was raw, not violent.

"Wait."

And that was when he noticed the feel of the arm beneath her, he didn't notice how tiny her arm felt in his large hand, he didn't notice how she felt beneath his fingertips like he usually does, relishing the moments that he is permitted to lay his hands on her in the most innocent of gestures, he notices the obscene amount of red staining her long sleeved shirt. The blood seemed to pour out of her arm like a faucet running between his fingers, out of her sleeve, a few drops running askew on the floor.

"I…did that to you?" His voice was so soft, so full of alarm, so guilt ridden. He just couldn't understand how.

"Its nothing!" Jade snapped pulling her arm out of his grasp, and turning around bring her injured arm to her chest. "Just a paper cut."

"That is the lamest thing I've ever heard." Beck said his voice a thousand times harder than it was meant to be.

And as if with that one simple sentence Jade West seemed to crumble in front of him.

Jades POV

"What do you want me to say!" I screamed, I don't know what pushed me over the edge, I don't know why I was on the urge of ruining the only positive thing in my life- I don't know why I had lied to myself and let things go on for so long between the two of us. I don't know why I let myself like him- I don't know why I let him see glimpses into my private world. I don't know why, but it all seems irrelevant now. I don't have answers to any of the why I did what I did, but I had fists and I knew what to do with them.

My fists collided into his chests over and over, the scream hurtling out of my body as if it had been trapped inside to long. It felt sore coming out, loud piercing my own ears and he stood there and let me. He stood there and took blow after blow until I was on my knees in front of him, and than he was on his knees taking my head into his hand, and kissing my temple as if that would make everything better.

Mascara poured down my cheeks, black tears of shame and hate and and and the fear. The fear of losing this beautiful understanding boy in front of me. I pulled up my sleeve with some difficulty the blood causing the shirt to stick to the wounds, the pain was over-whelming.

My arm looked like one of those props from a horror movie and I couldn't bear to see the look on his face as I stared at the slandered piece of meat, scars crisscrossed all the way up to my elbow, some fresh, some old some so disgusting it made my throat tighten as if to gag- I was disgusting. But, I was alive and that counted for something right?

"I told you" I whimpered, I sounded so pathetic, but the strength wouldn't come, I gave him the hardest look I could. "I'm not the type of company you want to keep."

His eyes wouldn't meet my arm, not more than a moment before his eyes found mine, and his hands found my face.

"Jade" His voice was a whisper as if someone was going to come in and hear everything I had screamed and reveal my secret to the world. He spoke like he was tiptoeing around my arm and into my soul.

"Promise me, never again. And I swear to you Jade, I swear that I will NEVER leave you, I will do everything in my power so you never have to feel this way again." and than I was buried in his chest, sobbing once again. And he held me, running fingers through my hair whispering promises over and over again, and I believed in him.

Normal POV

That was the day Beck Oliver became Jade West's entire world. She woke up, the light in her living room dimly lit- the world outside pitch black and Beck no where in sight. She sat up slowly letting the blankets slide off of her, she didn't remember going to sleep. Or it becoming dark. Or, she looked down at her bandaged arm.

She looked down at the coffee table a crudely written note in plain sight stared towards her almost begging to be read.

_Jade,_

_I had to go home, mom and dad were throwing a fit; apparently staying at a girlfriends house that they haven't met is ridiculous and with out a guardian is inexcusable. Looks like your going to have to meet the rents sometime soon. Call me when you wake up k babe? We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow._

_-Beck_

Of course Beck is the only person who could write so neat and so sloppy at the same time. She wondered briefly what he meant by a busy day and she wasn't even going to wrap her mind about meeting his parents. She could barely wrap her mind around the fact she was going to have to face him after her mental breakdown. She wasn't even sure how hed want her after that.

But, Jade West allowed herself to have something that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Jade West had hope.

* * *

A/N: I apologize that it was short, and a tad morbid buttt on the positive note at least I didnt wait to update like I had planned too! :P I hope you enjoyed it, and as always please R&R3


	7. Chapter 6: Purple Velvet

Chapter 6:

Normal POV- Becks perspective of Jades meltdown

His heart was pounding in his chest when she rolled up her sleeve to expose her secrets to him. The secret he had figured out between the blood running between his fingers and her fists pounding against his chest. Beck Oliver wasn't dumb by any stretch of the imagination, there was nothing else it could be- there was nothing else it could be that would make sense. Still, his mind was far away as she pounded into him- emotions of disgust and confusion shaking his core and than he was on his knees with her, the only thing that mattered the only thing that would process was…J a d e.

She rolled her sleeve up exposing chunks of skin, and blood an endless sea of blood that seemed to cascade down her pale arm. He couldn't look at her, his stomach lurched and he swore he was going to vomit…but he found her eyes. The broken girl with mascara running down her face, her voice breaking and she still managed to give him a look that would kill. She still managed to make her eyes hard and preserve dignity that she swore she still had.

This girl wasn't any girl, this was H I S girl, this was Jade West. And in that moment, something clicked inside Beck Oliver and he knew he had found his high school sweetheart. He didn't know about the future, all he knew about was the now, and he knew right now, and for the next four years, there was no other girl. There would never be another girl who could surpass Jades strength or the feelings she evoked in him.

He took her into his arms, and he promised her the entire world, because hell didnt she deserve it? And he wanted to give it to her. He wanted to give her everything because how much pain does someone have to be in to do that to themselves? How awful must they feel? Beck wondered as he ran tan fingers through her hair, the girl quietly sleeping now against his chest, it hadn't taken long.

He had managed to find some bandages in the medicine cabinet in her bathroom and managed to clean up most of the blood. He knew tomorrow they'd have to disinfect her wounds. But for now, he just wanted to hold her while she slept. She was warm, her breath tickling his neck as he exhaled slowly. How could one girl in so a short amount of time alter everything?

His thinking.

His desires.

His wants.

He wanted her above all else.

Becks POV

Its strange, how anxious you can be standing on your girlfriends steps waiting for her to answer the door. I mean, than again, Jade West wasn't your average girlfriend. I ran my hands through my hair trying to calm my nervs but to no avail. What if she didn't answer the door? What if she had cut after he left her? What if she had cut to hard and?

"JADE!" My fists collided with the door harder, "I swear to god Jade if you don't answer the door, I'm going to break your damn window in!" I could hear the panic rising in my voice as the door swung open to reveal a very pissed off looking Jade.

"What the hell is your problem!" Jade spat anger flashing in her bright eyes, as she stared at me with long hard eyes. I wonder if I looked as shaken as I felt taking a long breath. She was okay. And I took her into my arms and it felt like the most natural thing in the world, and she didn't resist me.

"You were worried about me?" Her voice barely above a whisper, and my heart accelerated a bit in my chest. I don't know why, she seemed to make my heart do all sorts of strange things.

"Yeah."

It was silent for a minute, and I took the opportunity to run my fingers through her long wavy brown hair. She felt good her body pressed flat against mine and my lips grazed the top of her head and I inhaled her scent deeply. If nothing else, I wanted to embed Jade West into my mind- this feeble female who did strange and beautiful things to my heart. I never wanted to forget how I felt right now, at this very moment- Vanilla's never smelled so good.

"So." She said stepping back out of his grasp slowly as if not to offend me. "Where we going today?"

"Mall." I said simply. I knew away Jade West could go to that dance with me and not have anyone see her…

The image of her arm flashes somewhere in my brain, and my worlds spins for a second. The memory so graphic it was easy to loose my train of thought.

"I hate the mall."

"You hate almost everything." I said with a smile.

"So do you." She replied evenly and I just raised an eyebrow. Really? Me hating everything? Or *almost* everything? Pfft.

"How do you figure?" I said, I guess it couldn't hurt to play along.

"Do you know how much you roll your eyes at Cat, glare at Robbie, or sigh when Andre brings up something you think is stupid. Face it Beckley, if these are the people you LIKE why do you think complete strangers would be any different?"

She had a point. But I don't think it was hate. Not really. People were just annoying. I mean, they were just there. You just delt with them. Some were nice. Some were not. Some were just easier to tolerate then others. Hate was to strong of a word. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

I just shrugged her accusations off, there was no point to make a big deal about it. She watched me, or else she wouldn't have known. She cared about me or else she wouldn't have picked up on it. In time she would learn- just like with each passing pulsating second I learned about this strange awkwardly beautifully dark girl.

Normal POV

It wasn't long before Jade began to pull out of Becks gentle yet firm grasp.

"I am NOT going in there!" Jade West yelled pulling Beck in the opposite directions.

"Trust me." Beck said gently tugging on her arm and successfully pulling her into the clothing store.

"How do you not understand that I-"

And as cliché as it sounded and much to Jade's disapproval- there was her dress. Well, the dress she would have gotten if her arms hadn't been hacked to pieces. It was a long satin purple, its sleeves were short and hang low on her shoulder. Her size was in stock.

"I cant." she finally finished her sentence her voice quiet.

"Go try it on for me."

Reluctantly and with a few harsh words exchanged she did.

"I cant come out."

"Just crack the door."

"Ugh, fine!"

Jade opened the door only to have a pair of long elegant purple satin gloves shoved in her face, and behind them the biggest boyish grin hanging on Beck Oliver's lips. She could never tell him how much the act had moved her, instead she pulled him into the dressing room with her and pressed her lips roughly against his.

He managed to close and lock the door behind them, his left hand coming up to balance them and his other gripping Jade closer by the waste, gently bunching the purple dress beneath his fingertips. Her hands had found his face and held him close as she tried to thank him in a way that she didn't know how too. She poured her everything into him with that kiss, and he took everything she had to offer returning the passion with every flick of the tongue.

They spent 20 minutes making out in that dressing room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry its short, but hopefully you enjoyed it all the same. R&R 3


End file.
